5 Companions Plus 1
by CharmedP5
Summary: [New Adventure Series] The original story with my character added. No major plot changes. [I suck at summaries] Amiera is the little sister of Elidor with the same blood, but a much darker story and strange powers.


A/N: I wrote this a while ago and actually had no intention of posting it but, I decided 'what the heck?' Basic scenario Elidor has a sister, this is just what I call a rewrite of the original story. There are a lot of plot holes if I don't rewrite the whole series, but it doesn't really matter at this point. So anyways, enough of my rambling.

Temple of the Dragonslayer  
'Dinner and Disguises'

Davyn, Nearra, Elidor, Catriona, and a disguised kender sat in the back corner of the inn talking. After an awkward silence Nearra changed the subject by asking about the temple of the Holy order of the Stars.

As Elidor cleared his throat, the door opened and someone wearing gray cloak entered.

"Oh, let me tell the story!" Sindri said. "One thing I love more-besides magic, of course- is collecting stories…" Elidor nodded even though he was only partially paying attention. He was watching the figure walk across the room to the bar. She, or at least it seemed female by the way she walked and held herself, had her hood up covering her face with shadows and she had a silver broach shaped like a flower with a star in the center. Elidor muttered something to himself before he stood up and started to walk towards her, who was paying the clerk steels from a lavender pouch with a silver drawstring.

"Where are you going?" demanded Catriona as Sindri started his story.

"I'll be right back," said Elidor over his shoulder.

The 'girl' turned to head for the stairs that lead up to the rooms.

"Hey," said Elidor as he gently grabbed her wrist, "Why don't you join me and my friends for dinner? You seem lonely."

"Thanks," said a female voice rather coldly, however Elidor could hear the note of fear hidden beneath the cold exterior, "but I'm not interested."

She pulled her wrist out of Elidor's grasp. She held her hand in the air in front of her, as though afraid he would try to grab her again. The position of her arm caused her sleeve to fall slightly to reveal her fair slender wrist and slight hands, features of the Silvanesti.

"Give me-!" she started somewhat furiously as she turn to face Elidor, who stood calmly with something twirling around his finger.

"Elidor?" she gasped in surprised. After a moment of silence Elidor spoke.

"I'm surprised you still have this," he replied calmly as he fastened the bracelet, which was what he was twirling around his finger, around her wrist. The bracelet was two intertwined vines on a leather band with a leaf pendant dangling from one of the vines.

"Why wouldn't I keep it?" she said quietly, then added even quieter. "It's the only thing you've given me that you didn't steal."

"Sh…my friends don't know yet," said Elidor just quietly. "Will you join us?"

"I'd rather not, you understand."

"Only slightly. I still want to talk to you."

"You'll find me," she said walking away.

He watched her disappear up the stairs, with a worried look on his face, before he turned to rejoin his 'companions'.

With Sindri's story, being finished, the entire group watched Elidor sit down and eat silently a bite of his stew.

"What was that about?" asked Davyn after a few minutes of silence.

Elidor gave another worried glance towards the stairs before he answered.

"That's my little sister."

Before anyone could ask any questions a bald man with a nose ring and a scar running down the middle of his face from crown to chin interrupted them.

-------

After dinner the group of children went up to their rooms, but before entering their separate rooms Elidor spoke.

"Um…you don't mind if I go see my sister?" he said.

"Can we meet her too?" asked Sindri.

"Uh…" said Elidor somewhat taken aback.

Catriona nudged Sindri, and he yelped in surprise.

"I'll introduce you to her in the morning if she wants to."

-------

Elidor walked down the hall. He, in truth, had no idea where he was going. '_How in the world did she think I would be able to find her? There has to be, what, at least a dozen rooms. _' Just as he was about to give up he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Curled around the doorknob of the door on his right was a thorn-covered vine.

Elidor examined the vine for a moment before he knocked. No answer came from with in the room.

"It's just me," he said.

No answer came from inside the room but the vine around the doorknob uncurled, fell to the floor, and died.

Elidor opened the door and walked inside. The bed had been pushed against the wall. On the floor in the middle of the room was a glowing pentacle. On each of the five points there was a symbol of each of the four elements: a lit candle for fire, a cup of water for water, a flower and a small mound of dirt for earth, and a feather for air. On the fifth point there was a symbol of neutrality, a mirror.

Elidor's sister stood in the center of the pentacle. She was facing the wall of the door; her hands were stretched out in front of her. The pentacle shifted so that the point, with the element of fire, was in front of her.

"Amiera," said Elidor hesitantly.

"Quiet," was her only reply.

Elidor closed the door silently and leaned against it. He watched his sister concern etched on his face.

She took a deep breath. Moments later a ball of fire formed between her hands. The ball of fire seemed to be contained as though trapped in a glass ball.

Inside the sphere the fire danced and grew in both intensity and size.

A moment later, it was as if the glass had shattered. A ball of pure, uncontrolled fire burned between her palms. The temperature of the room rose rapidly. Flames whipped out from the ball, skimming the skin of her hands and arms. She gasped as a branch of flame hit solidly against her palm.

Elidor tried to walk further into the room, but after even a single step the temperature was too great.

The candle at her feet blew out and the ball grew faster than before. A second later the ball of fire exploded and Amiera flew backwards into the bed.

"Ami!" yelled Elidor running across the room.

He crossed the room in three quick strides. Upon reaching her, he knelt by her side and pulled back the sleeves of her robe. Elidor gasped at the severe burns that covered her arms.

"It's okay, Elidor," Amiera said weakly. "Just give it a minute, they'll heal."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Elidor. "These burns are terrible. We need to get you to a healer."

"Elidor, it's okay," as she spoke her burns started to glow faintly. As the glow faded the burns healed. Elidor simply stared in amazement.

When the burns and the glow completely vanished, Elidor noticed thin light scars on her forearm. His expression of amazement turned to concern.

"What's this?"

"It's nothing," she replied quickly as she pulled away from her brother.

She pushed herself off the floor, walked across the room and started to pick up the symbols that had been on the glowing pentacle avoiding Elidor's eyes.

Elidor walked up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to know. What happened?" he said softly.

Amiera stopped what she was doing and sighed.

"I ran into someone. It... It brought back some…memories," she answered staring at the floor.

She stood up and placed the symbols on the nightstand.

"Memories…or nightmares?" asked Elidor quietly to himself.

"Can we change the subject, please," she pleaded, her knuckles white from gripping the edge of the nightstand.

Elidor walked over to his sister, removed her hand from the table, and held them in his own.

"I'm worried about you, alright?"

"You don't have too."

"Yes I do. You're my little sister. I'm supposed to look after you."

A small smile crept onto Ami's face. She and Elidor stood in a loving-comforting silence.

After the moment had worn off, Amiera spoke.

"Elidor, your company, are they companions or clients?"

"I can't believe you'd even ask me that question," said Elidor in a tone of false innocence.

"Well you are a-"

"I know, but otherwise they would have had this Theiwar as a guide-"

"A guide? To where, exactly?"

"The…" Elidor cleared his throat nervously, "uh…the Temple of the …uh…the Holy Order…"

"-of the Stars!" finished Amiera. "You don't even know the way to the temple."

"I know…I know. But now that I've run into you-"

"Elidor, don't ask me to lead you there. This is your mess you get yourself out of it."

"You might as well; I'm not letting you travel alone anymore."

"I can take care of myself," she answered rather defensively.

Frustration grew inside him._ 'She's doing the over-protective-brother thing, now?'_

"Then what was this about?" demanded Elidor, more forcefully than he meant to, grabbing her wrist and pulling up her sleeve to reveal the thin scars of her forearm. "Why are you hurting yourself? Is there something I'm missing? 'Cause I have every right to be protective at this point."

"Let go of me," yelled Amiera, fear filling her voice and eyes, as she pulled her wrist out of her brother's grasp. She backed away from Elidor into the bed onto which she sat down. "You couldn't protect me from him anyway. You have no idea, Elidor. No idea of what it's like to be that afraid. To be that vulnerable. You've never…" she shivered slightly as her voiced faded. A strange shadow passed over her eyes as she absently rubbed her arms as one fends away the night's chill.

Elidor's frustration gave into his brotherly instinct. He sat down on the bed nest to his sister and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You still feel helpless around him…" his voice was soft and comforting, "Don't you?"

-----

A/N: Haha, i just realized I never said what she looked like. Oh well.


End file.
